


君の行方·幕府篇

by kuma1027



Category: Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F, 古代, 幕府
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma1027/pseuds/kuma1027
Summary: 早安同人，幕府设定，部分成员性转男性，介意请慎入！！
Kudos: 2





	君の行方·幕府篇

延享三年冬，京都某宅邸内

“那位大人今夜也来了吗？”侍女之间小心地谈论着主人的私隐。即使曾有过严令，但府中仍旧隐秘的流传着许多流言。

“殿下今夜不曾让人入内侍奉。”点到为止的一句话，让众人心照不宣起来。

看来那位神秘的大人，今夜也来了呢。不过也拜这位大人所赐，这座宅邸的吃穿用度，要比京中大部分的公家贵族们好上许多，诚然宅邸的主人身份高贵，可如今终归是武家的天下。仆人们私下里这样谈论着。

然而有趣的是，处于流言中心的，这座宅邸的主人谱久村，此时确如流言所说，赤裸着身体拥抱着另一个人。

“殿下…”

即使沉溺在情欲中，身下人仍旧恭敬地保持着敬称，她紧紧搂着谱久村的脖子，一面发出急促的喘息声，一面似乎不太能承受住这巨大的欢愉似的，仰着脖子，发出悲鸣般的呜咽。

这反而激起了谱久村的兴致，手上的动作愈发重了起来。

“别…别…嗯…”

身下人颤抖着身体，开口向谱久村示弱，可惜对方毫无怜悯之心，她只得咬紧嘴唇，不再发出声音。

“工藤大人可真是倔强呀。”谱久村饶有兴致地打量着已然汗湿了鬓角，红了眼眶的工藤。

“武士出身的工藤大人能露出这般惹人怜惜的模样还真是难得。”谱久村恶劣地调笑着工藤的同时，俯下身体吻住她的嘴唇，用舌头挑开她紧咬的牙关，心满意足地听着她控制不住的呻吟声。

当情事结束，工藤已然累得动弹不得，趴在褥子上，裸着肩背，不住地喘着气。  
“殿下明知在下不可在此留宿。”

等她终于喘匀了气，开口第一句便带着略微埋怨。

“工藤大人可是堂堂武士呀，如此便经受不住了吗？”

谱久村已然起身，换上了崭新的素白襦袢，倚着扶几笑眯眯地看着工藤气得瞪圆了眼睛而又说不出话的样子。

“今日殿下入宫了？”工藤坐起身，捡起扔在榻榻米上的衣服，手仍微微抖着。  
“是。”谱久村闻言，收回了落在工藤那白皙身体上的视线，移在别处，手指有一搭没一搭地叩着膝盖。

“听说入冬以来，陛下的圣体便不大康健了。”工藤一面慢悠悠地穿着衣服，一面看似随意地和谱久村交谈着。

“哦？如此说来，聖也曾听说江户那位也是断断续续病着呢。”谱久村没有正面回答，而是坐直了身体，盯着走到炭盆边烤火的工藤，可惜工藤留给她的只是个背影，让人捉摸不透。

“并无此事。”工藤忽然转头朝她笑了笑，口中谨慎地吐露着字句，而后便一言不发。谱久村也笑了笑，同样保持着缄默。

长久的静谧后，工藤搓了搓烤得发热的手掌，从枕边拿过自己的佩刀，朝着谱久村行礼，“在下该告退了，若是让人看到可就不妙了。”

是了，若是让人看到堂堂京都所司代[1]，幕府信重的工藤少纳言[2]大人竟深夜从谱久村内亲王的宅邸中走出，那恐怕是要在京都中掀起轩然大波的。

“路上小心些。”谱久村说完，身体前倾，一如往常摸了摸工藤的脑袋。

“最近这些日子，在下…恐怕无法常来见殿下了。”推开隔扇前，工藤还是丢下了这么一句。

谱久村点了点头，深深看了工藤一眼，动了动嘴唇想说些什么，最后也只是语气温柔的说了句，“万望小心。”

当工藤的足袋与木板摩擦的细微声响消失在廊下后不久，谱久村召来了仆从。

“明日…不，后日请生田左卫门[3]大人来见我。”

谱久村叹了口气，她还是心软了。

工藤是从后门悄悄走出来的，家臣野中正等在隐蔽处，见工藤出现，立刻迎了上去。

“回去吧。”工藤理了理衣裳的皱褶，快步走着。

“是，大人。”野中跟在工藤身后，很快发现这并非是往常的那条路，生怕她家大人走错了路，于是忍不住小声提醒，“大人，这并非是回去的路。”

“谁说我要回去了。”工藤停下脚步，转身望着呆头呆脑却又一脸认真的野中，忍不住想要逗一逗她，“你来猜猜咱们是要去哪里？”

“这…”野中一愣，观察着四周，小心地答道，“回大人的话，这似乎是出城的路。”

工藤笑了笑，不再开口，只是大步向前走着，野中虽然不解，但见工藤没有为她解惑的意思便也不再多问，一个人苦苦思索着。

这样的深夜她家大人为何忽然要出城，事前不曾有一丝风声露出，更何况工藤身为京都所司代，职责便是替幕府监视朝廷，轻易不可离开京都，可如今却要这般悄悄出城…

“我已然命佐佐木在城外备了马。”工藤忽然开口，替正在苦思冥想的野中打通了其中的关窍。

江户，只有回江户才能解释这一切，可倘若这般匆忙地赶回江户，那恐怕是要有大事发生了。

“大人，难道是将军大人…”野中立时紧张起来，小跑着追上去，却结结实实撞上了忽然停下脚步的工藤。

“野中，慎言。”回答她的，是工藤饱含深意的眼神。

[1]京都所司代：幕府职称，是幕府在京都的代表。  
[2]少纳言：官称，从五位上  
[3]左卫门：官称，从四位下左卫门督


End file.
